SoL: Raising a Daughter
by Illusionist Owl
Summary: A side story to my main pokemon story "The Spice of Life" shows the time Satoko was born to her childhood being raised as the daughter of the Kanto Dragon Master and a simple Pallet Town woman.


****This was also one of the reasons I lacked updating...I kept getting ideas on side-stories like this wanting to show a bit of Satoko's childhood before she started her journey and her father had left her, by the way a bit of spoilers if you haven't read the side chapters in my "The Spice of Life" fic that would help explain Satoko's parentage.

**Year 0: BEGINNING**

"Lance is everything alright?" Alder asked as the yearly meeting with the champions and their elite four (it was mostly optional for them) was taking place in Kanto, "you seem nervous about something..."

"Nothing it's nothing...just have a lot on my mind..." Lance replied grinning weakly as he took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down though the others in the room noticed he was drumming his fingers on the table nervously.

"Right, anyway continue Alder?" Agatha said as the larger red haired man nodded going back to his report.

Lance tried to calm down but his leg was continually twitching as he seemed to have a lot on his mind. Lorelai was watching him carefully but didn't comment as she sipped her drink but made a note of it.

For the past several days she had noticed the dragon master getting more jumpy and nervous and kept staring at the phone or clock as if he was waiting for something big to happen. Finally one of the other elites from another region voiced their concerns about the dragon master.

"Bruno have you noticed anything odd about your champion?" Bertha asked.

"He has seemed a bit different lately." Bruno replied scratching his cheek, "but every time we ask him he just says he's fine and doesn't say anything else after that."

"I see..." Bertha replied, "and he just started acting like this?"

"More or less." Bruno replied, "though I can remember it got to this point about a month ago..."

"So the league is the same, there's a few new interests that have caught my attention for becoming part of the elite four of Isshu but there's not much details about that yet." he replied.

"Well thats something interesting any other business?" Agatha asked but before they could continue there was a knock on the door and an employee of the building they were having their meeting in greeted them.

"Did you need something young man?" Bertha asked.

"Uhm y-yes there is a call for a Lance?" he replied holding out the cordless phone.

Lance stood up and walked over to the phone and took it.

"This is Lance may I ask who is call-...**W-WHAT!? NOW!" **

The Kanto elite and the few champions that were around jumped at Lance's sudden shout.

"I-I'll be there as soon as I can! O-okay!" the dragon master added before pressing the end call button hard and turned to the others, "I apologize but I must be going there's an emergency..."

"Is something the matter?" Bruno asked concerned.

"J-just a family emergency excuse me Agatha please catch me up on what I've missed I'll see you later." Lance said before he ran from the room as fast as his legs could carry him and out the building.

The elites looked at one another and heard the dragon master calling out his faithful signature pokemon before taking off.

"I wonder what kind of family emergency he had...I hope its alright..." Lorelai said concerned as she folded her arms.

"He could've told us at the very least to let us help him." Bruno muttered frowning.

"Oh I'm sure he'll tell us when he's ready." Agatha chuckled as she sipped her tea making her sister look at her.

"You know something don't you sis?" Bertha said looking at the ghost elite.

"Mmm just an old woman's intuition." She replied smiling, "it'll be a big surprise not only for him but for us as well..."

The elites and champions looked at each other wondering what she was talking about that had to do with the dragon master that ran out on them.

Lance breathed heavily as he ran through the hospital doors in Viridian City catching at attention of some of the staff that stared at the champion that just burst through their doors..

"C-can I help you sir?" a nurse asked nervously as she blushed getting close to the dragon master.

"H-Hanako...I...I'm here to see Hanako Ketchum..." Lance replied.

"I see are you a family or friend?" The nurse asked.

The dragon master looked nervous before he looked up at the nurse, "You have the whole patient confidentiality right?"

"O-of course sir! We are obligated to keep patient safety and privacy." the nurse replied.

"...I'm her...husband..." he said.

The nurse's eyes widen but she quickly nodded and ran over to the desk and got the necessary information.

"She's down the hall and just entered the delivery room." the nurse replied.

"T-thank you!" Lance said as he hurried over to the designated hallway. It didn't take him long to find it since he saw a familiar face holding a sleepy one year old boy in his arms.

"Wataru my boy how are you?" the good old professor said quietly as to not awake the young boy in his arms.

"I'm good I just got your call and hurried over as fast as I could...Had to leave dragonite at the pokemon center." Lance replied weakly, "so this is little Shigeru?"

"Yes...he wanted to come to see his new 'sibling' he's been with Hanako the whole time she's been pregnant going on about being a big brother." Professor Oak said amused as the child curled more into the older man's chest.

"I'm glad...listen Professor..." Lance said but Professor Oak stopped him.

"Enough, I know you and Hanako since both of you picked up your pokemon and traveled...you have had your ups and downs but in the end...I know you are the best thing that happened to her and your child is the next best thing as well...now get in there already boy." the grandfather figure said slapping the younger man's back hard making him actual stumble and nod.

Lance swallowed hard as he pushed through the doors, he grabbed a gown and gloves before he entered the room where he could see a lovely brunette straining, so when he grabbed her hand she looked over and gave him a relieved smile.

"Y-you made it..." She said breathing heavily.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world...I'm here Hana-chan." Lance whispered quietly as Hanako squeezed his hand hard.

"You're doing good Mrs. Ketchum! you look just about ready..." the nurse said as she checked over the woman's vitals as the other nurse prepped the other necessities for the newborn.

It wasn't long before the delivery room was filled with pained yells from both to-be parents.

-A Few Hours Later-

"She's gorgeous Hana-chan." Lance breathed gazing at their newborn daughter sleeping in the brunette woman's arms.

"Mmm...its our daughter Wataru...our little Satoko-chan..."

"I see everything went well..." Professor Oak said smiled as he held Shigeru close to Hanako.

"I'm sure little Geru-kun can't wait to meet his little sister." Hanako giggled softly as her daughter made a noise.

"A brother is all he better be..." Lance grumbled before Professor Oak gave a chortle.

"Ahahaha already acting the overprotective father! You'll do just fine m'boy." the professor assured as Lance gently ran his finger along his new daughter's head.

"I hope so Professor..." Lance said softly.

* * *

**Don't plan of these being too long just maybe cute lil' scribbles kinda thing but tell me what you think and if you'd like me to continue!**


End file.
